


The Bicycle Helmet

by shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Episode: s13e15 A Most Holy Man, Gen, Humor, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod/pseuds/shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod
Summary: Dean takes some measures to ensure that Sam's next hit on the head won't be quite so bad. Sam isn't quite as amused. Slight tag to 13x15, no real spoilers.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	The Bicycle Helmet

**Author's Note:**

> So we all know that Dean gets thrown into walls a lot and Sam gets knocked out (the latter happened two episodes in a row in season 13, hence this little silly piece). Enjoy!  
> Previously posted on fan fiction 3/13/18

After their talk in the map room following the latest search for an ingredient in the spell, which surprisingly turned out semi-okay, the brothers walked into the kitchen. Dean presented Sam with an ice pack, not even looking back over his shoulder as he took it out of the freezer. Sam rolled his eyes and took it, knowing that it would be worse if he resisted his brother’s ministrations. Besides, his head still ached, and a gunfight hadn’t done much good, especially once the adrenaline had faded after their long drive back to the bunker.

Dean then got up and found a bottle of aspirin, which he tossed to Sam. “Meds, water, bed,” he directed as he closed the cabinet.

“Dean, I’m fine,” Sam finally protested.

“Mhm. Well, two k-o’s in the last two hunts, we shouldn’t be taking any chances with Mom and Jack where they are. Just need everyone up and ready to go. Which for you,” Dean pointed to him, “means stop letting your head be used as a nail to someone else’s hammer.”

“Not like I was just letting them sneak up and knock me out, Dean,” Sam reminded, almost pointedly, but one look at his brother’s slightly smirking face and his own dissolved into a similar expression. “Yeah, whatever,” he shook his head.

He took his ice pack and aspirin, but stood in the doorway of the kitchen when he saw Dean wasn’t following. “You going to bed?”

Dean shrugged and took a seat at the table. “I’ll be in in a few, just gotta check some things,” he replied.

“Alright, just make sure you’re ‘up and ready to go’ in the morning,” Sam added, repeating Dean’s words back to him, which made his brother look up, ‘really?’ written all over his face.

“Bitch,” he said simply, still smirking as he turned the computer back on.

“Jerk,” Sam easily replied and shook his head again. “Night.”

Sam had to admit, the aspirin and ice pack did help when he got back to the room. Not that he’d outrightly tell Dean that, but he had a feeling his older brother knew. Dean always knew. And it wasn’t too long before his aching head subsided and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

They got notice of their next hunt only two days later, and it wasn’t one that they could turn down. There was another hunter in Kansas, only an hour outside of Lebanon, and he needed some help with a witch that had been wreaking havoc on a small town. Seeing as Sam and Dean had witch experience and were the closest ones to the area, they had to go.

Both brothers got their duffel bags into the car, Dean leaving to grab a few bottles of water before they headed out. As Sam got things situated, his hand brushed against something hard and circular that definitely hadn’t been there before. He pulled the object out from under Dean’s bag and turned it over in his hands.

“The hell?” he muttered. In his hands was a blue and black…bicycle helmet. They didn’t own a bicycle.

“Ready to go?” Dean asked as he clambered up the steps and tossed the water bottles into the back seat.

“What is this?” Sam replied and raised the helmet up to where Dean could see.

His older brother looked at it with indifference. “I asked if they had any pink ones, but there were none that fit your gargantuan head, so I went with blue,” he said simply.

Sam leveled his eyes at Dean. This had to be a joke. “Seriously? You bought a bicycle helmet to what…?”

Dean shrugged. “You’re getting hit on the noggin too much. Figured that would help,” he pointed to the helmet.

Sam shook his head and tossed the item back into the trunk. “I am not wearing that thing on a hunt, Dean.”

“Well, stop getting thrown through walls and knocked out from behind and you won’t have to worry about it.” There was a tone of seriousness in Dean’s voice, but he was also smirking at how annoyed Sam was getting about it.

“You’re the one that typically gets thrown through walls, Dean. We’ve been over this, not my fault,” he said before he closed the trunk and made his way over to the passenger side.

“Mhm. One more knock out and I’m taping the thing to your head, Sam,” Dean replied. He almost sounded serious again about it. “Making my point clear?” he raised an eyebrow in Sam’s direction.

“Sure, fine, point taken, whatever,” Sam said and rolled his eyes before he got into the car. “But if you get knocked out,” he pointed to Dean when they were both in the car, “I’m buying you a pink one, princesses included.”

“Just make sure Jasmine’s on there,” Dean replied without missing a beat. He cast a grin in Sam’s direction before he started pulling out of the bunker’s garage. Sam shook his head at his brother’s half serious, half annoying joke, and pretty soon he found himself smiling too. The image of Dean Winchester blasting through ghosts and decapitating vampires with a princess bicycle helmet on was too great to not smile about.


End file.
